Freaky Victorious
by animefreeak
Summary: A takeoff of Freaky Friday only with the Victorious cast and things are going to get crazy! Can the cast handle the craziness or are they going to crack under the pressure of trying to get things back to normal when your trapped as another person? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Chapter 1

It was Friday afternoon in Hollywood Arts. We were all in Sikowits class preforming the play we wrote a week ago. I was on stage with Cat acting out a dramatic part that was at the end of our play.

"But Marie we can't kill my husband!" Cat cried," Yes, he might cheat on me and yes he may be a real jerk, but I love him!"

"But we have too!" I yelled "Don't you deserve better?" I asked" Don't you want to be free?" She put her head in her hands and cried.

"Sara, we have to kill Sam!" I said "It's the only way you'll find true love" "Marie" (Cat) looked at me. "All right if you insist, but please why don't you do it?" She asked "I couldn't bear the thought of doing it myself"

"All right for you" I answered "My best friend". Beck walked on stage. He looked at Cat and said "I'm home from work". Then Cat ran off the stage and I pulled out a "gun" and shot Beck. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest and I walked off the stage with a mixed emotion of sadness and happiness. Beck walked off the mini stage. Jade winked at Beck and he winked back. Cat was her usual happiness and Robbie was looking at Cat.

"Ok guys! That didn't….totally suck." Said Sikowits. Everyone looked at him like he was drunk or something. That play was a serious, but was ok. Cat and Tori looked at him with mixed expressions.

"I'm so glad that wasn't a school play or we would have to refund the money back to the costumers." said Sikowits. Jade started smiling and it was getting creepy. Sikowits looked at everyone and started laughing.

"What's so funny Sikowits?" asked Cat. Sikowits glared at Cat and laughed harder. Jade being her normal self, started opening and closing a pair of scissors like she was threating someone. Sikowits stopped laughing and started walking towards the side door and came back in.

"Good morning class! So glad you are all-"He fell to the floor by tripping over the air. Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie sat on the edge of their seats wanting to know if he was alright.

"See this is how you want your audience to act during a performance not falling asleep" He put his face on his hands and closed his eyes "and not SNORING!" he yelled at this kid in the back sleeping and snoring. The kid fell out of his seat." Ok then. Hope you guys know this in the future." He said sitting down on the stage drinking out of a coconut." OK you paired up in groups of two and you each wrote your own play." He said" This time I have a group project for you to do"

"Ok what now?" I asked.

"Yah, we just did a group project" Andre chimed in.

"Yes, but you only worked in groups of twos" The teacher said" This time I want groups of six- Tori, Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Andre, your group one. You each have to assign each person of the group to write, sing, and direct the play. Then each of you are going to star in it. These projects are due-"The class looked up to hear the final bell ring announcing the weekend. All of us got up and started walking out the door.

"WAIT!" We hear Sikowits yell, so we turn around. "The projects are due next Friday." He said.

Alrighty then" I answer and walked out of the room with the rest of the class. We leave school discussing the upcoming projects.

"So when do you want to start on the project?" asked Robbie.

"Well, we can go to my house and start today" I said.

"Well, I can't" Cat said. I looked at her.

"Well, why not?" I asked.

"Well…" She paused "I can't think of a reason right now." The rest of the group looked at her.

"Um…Cat, why don't you just come with us" I asked.

"Well….Ok" She said and then laughed.

BACK AT MY HOUSE

Luckily Trina was out so, we had the house to ourselves. We all sat on the couch, trying to come up with a good idea for our play.

"Well, how about a horror theme?" Jade asked "I could play the scare killer." She smiled at me.

"Um….Well how about a happy theme instead?" I offer.

"No, it would be more fun for 'killing' you" Jade says.

"Hehe, how about no?" I respond.

"Oh I know!" Cat pops up "We could do a play about happy puppies!" Jade and I looked at her.

"No let's not" Jade said.

"Oh I know! How about a play where we are the last people on earth?" Jade said.

"Well, no." I said "We need a really good idea".

"Well, we need to think of something good" said Andre.

"Well how about a play where it's about two people fell in love?" I asked.

"Like that one hasn't been done to death." Jade said "It's like Romeo and Juliet. Been done like a million times."

I sighed "Okay, Jade you got any good ideas?" I asked.

She slants her eyes." Yah, a scary play" She said in a creepy voice.

"JADE NO!" I screamed. "How many times am I going to shoot down the horror play?"

Jade rolls her eyes. "Well Vega, do you have any more ideas?" She asked as she crosses her arms.

"Well…..no not really." I answer. I knew Jade was going to have a smart remark but, hey what could I do about it?

"Well Vega-"Jade started but Beck interrupted.

"Hey be nice babe" he said "You don't want to upset her."

"But it's fun!" Jade said. She took her scissors out of her boots and started playing with them. I shook my head trying to concentrate on the play.

"Well we need to think of something!" I said. Andre sighed.

"Hey I know it's late. Why don't we go and get something to eat?" He asked, "Food always helps me think better." I looked over at the clock and sighed. I knew that if we couldn't figure a plan before Tuesday we won't have it done before Friday.

"Ok then who wants pizza?" I asked. Cat had a huge smile on her face.

"OH! Who wants sushi?" Cat suggested. Andre looked at everyone. Jade stopped playing with the scissors.

"I could use some sushi. Anybody else?" Jade said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

AT NOZU RESTURANT

We walked into NOZU and was greeted by Ms. Lee.

"Oh, hello to Nozu. How many?" Asked Ms. Lee. For some reason she seemed off today like something happened at home I smiled anyway.

"Hey Ms. Lee how are you?" I asked. She stopped for a moment and looked at us or just me in particular.

"Do I know you?" She asked. Ok she seemed…weird.

"Um…. It's us Tori." I said. She continued to stare at me and then suddenly realized who we are.

"Oh yea, you people are the ones that I paid to do your stupid play." She said. I smiled at her.

"Yea, how are you-"I started.

"You left my daughter dangling in the air most of the night." She said.

"Oh yeah…. How is little Daisy? "I asked. She glared at us and I thank god she didn't have a sharp object in her hand.

"Can you just show us to our table?" Jade asked. Ms. Lee nodded.

"Okay follow me." She said, monishing for us to follow. She led us to one of the back tables and sat down. Ms. Lee passed out some menus.

"Okay, what can I get you guys to drink" She asked. We ordered the drinks and the food orders and Ms. Lee walked away glaring at us. Cat started playing with the chopsticks and Robbie was nervously folding and unfolding the napkin staring at Cat.

"Ok, we have to talk about the play." I said. Everyone sighed. Jade banged her head against the table because she was angry.

"Come on people" I said" If we don't work on the play we will fail Sikowits class"

"Only idiots could fail Sikowits class" Jade said" Oh wait I'm surprised you are not failing Tori?"

"Tori is right. If we don't work on this play as much as we can, we will be the laughing stock of the class" Andre said. The whole table groaned in unison.

"Ok….any ideas?" asked Robbie taking out his pearpad. Andre gave Robbie a dirty look.

"Ok then people spill ideas." Said Andre.

"Oh we could write a play about dancing unicorns." Cat happily suggested clapping with a smile. Jade scowled at Cat.

"NO" she said sharply. Cat stopped smiling and put her hands in her lap looking down on the table.

"Sounds like a good idea, except for the unicorn part" Robbie said.

"I am NOT doing a play with dancing unicorns" Jade screamed.

"Well do YOU have any ideas?" I asked.

Yea, the scary killer play" Jade said "I could be the scary killer that attacks the brunette. No offence Robbie and Beck"

"None taken" Robbie said. Beck put his arms around Jade.

"Be nice" Beck said. Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Tori.

"Any ideas Vega?" Jade said. Ms. Lee came back with our food and drinks and we sat there in silence glaring at each other eating our food. Of course overtime the tension got thicker and thicker.

"So anybody think of something for the play?" I asked. Jade scowled at me.

"Hey I know why don't you take this play and shove it up you're a-"Jade was interrupted by Beck.

"Hey be nice" Beck said.

I don't have to be nice to Vega" jade snapped.

"Hey if you want to pass the class then we have to work together." Beck said.

"Oh yah" said Jade.

"Hey let's not fight" Cried Cat.

"Yah I agree with Cat" Robbie said. Jade threw her hands up in the air.

"You always agree with Cat" Jade said "The only reason you do is because you have a crush on her"

"Hey I do not!" Robbie said.

"Oh sure you don't" Jade said sarcastically.

"Hey come on guys we have to work together" I said.

"Oh shove it Vega" Jade snapped "you know what I'm leaving, come on Beck" She started getting up to leave.

"Fortune cookie?" Ms. Lee asked with a smile as she held out a plate with the cookies on it. We all stopped and looked at her.

"No" Jade snapped.

"Awe come on fortune cookie good" She said.

"No thanks" I said with a smile.

"Oh come on "she pleaded "you'll get a good fortune"

"How about no?" Jade snapped. Ms. Lee help up the plate.

"You will like your fortune and you get a cookie too. How can you say no?" She said.

"NO!" jade screamed. Beck put his hand on Jade's back and took two cookies with a smile and walked out the door and the rest of us took a cookie and started to walk out the door as well. That was when it started to get really weird. Ms. Lee started waving her hand in the air and started saying some Chinese (or maybe Japanese) words. Which only made me want to leave faster. Her last words as we walked out the door was a smile and a "Have a great night!" And the next couples of days, everything went crazy.


End file.
